The Fall
In 2014 a new illicit drug started to make its appearance in the cities around the world. No one suspected what the effects of the drug would end up being however, as it quickly became popular with the rich and poor alike due to its potent effect, ease of access and the fact there were no know tests to detect it. The drug contained spores from the plant it was derived from that laid dormant and hidden crossing the blood-brain barrier the spores lodged themselves in brain of the users. Late into 2015 the first cases of people going berserk and attacking nearby people began to surface. The authorities not knowing the threat covered these up to prevent panic, it was a notable scientist Dr. Liana Burrows that first discovered the spores in the brain of early victims. By this point 1 in 10 people had used the drug, including many politicians, police officers and members of the rmed forces. Finally recognizing the threat the governments of the world quickly mobilized. Martial law was enforced worldwide, bunkers were created for officials, and fail safes were set up on all nuclear reactors and warheads allowing the bases to be permanently sealed if they fell and reactors to be shut-down before they went critical. Thinking they had the problem contained the governments of the world began to relax. It was less than a month after Martial Law was declared when the first full outbreaks began. Whole towns and villages seemed to turn almost overnight. The armed forces might have managed to contain these if another deadly fact hadn't come into play. Unknown to the world at large and to the soldiers themselves over 50% of the armed forces in America, China and Russia as well as many other smaller countries had been given altered forms of the drug sold as Performance Enhancers. Not even the governments knew these seeming miracle drugs giving their solders increased strength and vitality were based on the same illicit drug that was causing the outbreaks. The only ones that knew this particular danger were the companies manufacturing the drugs and they told no one fearing they would be rendered bankrupt if the truth was discovered. In the following week over 100,000,000 cases arose per day. 30% of these were in the very forces intended to contain the outbreaks. Only with the now mostly uncontrolled outbreaks was it discovered that victims that are bitten by those that have turned would get sick, and turn themselves. In the week after that the various governments around the world fell and infected quickly outnumbered the uninfected. many armies during this time began using extreme solutions to try and stem the tide but all proved futile in the end. In Russia a series of small nukes were set off around the borders, nothing has been heard of from inside the radiation zone since. There are rumours of invisible paths through the radiation leading to safety as even the zombies could not escape the dreadful effects of radioactive fallout. Africa is said to be largely unaffected outside of the large towns though there are some reports of tribes of zombies roaming the savannah looking for their next meal. America is said to be one of the worst affected locations in the world with over 98% of the countries population dead or infected. However America also had the highest number of weapons and bunkers of all the countries so it is possible more survived than previously thought. As for the fate of humanity, only time will tell... Category:Forsaken Remnant RPG Category:Story